The Way It Should Have Been
by Kallai Wyllow
Summary: Ranma 1/2 and Sailmoon Crossover!! ^ ^ Usagi meets Ranma and falls in love. But can they stay together?
1. Prologue

Hello minna! *Hears crickets chirping and sweat-drops,,,* Okay. This is my second attempt at a Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon crossover. I wrote one with my other pen name Lela Pierce.but somehow I lost track of that one. Oy. ^_^;; Well... I hope this one turns out alright. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or his other half, Ran-chan, I wished I owed Sailor Moon, but alas, I do not.  
  
~Prologue~  
  
A ribbon of moonlight cuts through the forest, lighting the little forest path of small pebbles. A wee creek rests between the giant oaks and ferns of the woods. This is a secluded spot perfect for lovers to meet and consort with one another.  
  
A pale beauty has wandered to here, wiping her tears as she saunters over to a rock. She cannot bare this pain of solitude. She dips her white feet into the chilly waters of the spring, and sighs. The birds are her only companions here. Her blond hair topples over her shoulders, forming a golden puddle around her. She rests upon the rocks, deep in thought.  
  
He watches her from a far, careful not to disturb this rare flower that has entered his favorite spot. He has come here also, but for a different reason than the girl. He came because he seeks solitude. He simply could not stand another minute of the naggings of his future fiancé. He is glad that he has come; never has he seen such a radiant beauty before. Wanting to get a better view of her, he steps forward, cracking the dried leaves as he did.  
  
She jumps up, her hands flying to her throat in surprise. Oh, it's. a real man. A handsome boy really, with a pig-tail. "Who.are you?" She whispers, her voice light and husky, a pretty melody in the night.  
  
"I am.I am." He struggles to find words to explain who he was.but he couldn't, for her perfectly blue eyes have focused on his. For a split second, they stand, staring at one another, but she disturbs the silence with laughter.  
  
"You've forgotten your name?" She giggles, wiping at her cheeks, and stepping forward to see him better. She clumsily trips on the train of her light wool dress, falling wildly into his arms. "Oh.I.um. Your name?" A blush of light pink tints her soft skin. She can't help peering into his own warm brown eyes.  
  
"Yes.. No. I mean. My name is Ranma." He easily captures her in his strong arms, holding her gaze as he does. He steadies her and then reaches over to grab her hand; all is silent in the forest.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" She asks, not at all scared. She lets him hold on to her hand, feeling a jolt as she gently squeezes it.  
  
"I.don't know." He says, pulling her closer towards him, unable to look away from her beautiful face. "I.think that you are beautiful."  
  
She drops his gaze, and blushes prettily, unable to look into his eyes. "Oh.why thank you. That is very kind." She averts her eyes to the lush grass beneath them. "Why-"  
  
"RANMA!!!" A shrill cry echoes in the forest. The boy grimaces slightly, covering his ears protective. Not Akane again! He can't deal with her. He sees her shadow moving in the shades of the trees. Oh no.  
  
"You should go, Ranma. It sounds like someone is looking for you." She says, picking up the long white trailing dress. She draws her hand back, almost reluctantly.  
  
"No wait. I." He starts to say, but instead reaches for her hand once again. He presses his lips against the soft flesh of her palm. It was a kiss.  
  
"RANMA! You JERK! Come out, right now!" Akane yells again, almost felling all the trees with her hysterical shrieks.  
  
He puts the girl's hand over his heart. "Tell me your name. I must find you, again." His eyes roam over her features, memorizing the graceful nose and the full lips.  
  
"It's Usagi." She says, breathing evenly. She gently moves his hand away from her own. "Please.come find me, Ranma." She whispers, before turning away. Picking up her dress, she dodges into the forest, letting the trees hide her flushed skin.  
  
She watches him walk away, with a sad sigh. 'Come find me Ranma..please.' 


	2. Chapter One

The Way It Should have Been  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma (or Ranchan for that matter ^_^;;) and I certainly don't own Sailormoon. But I do have spiffy wallscrolls of both of them. Yay.  
  
This is set in an alternative universe where Ranma and SM people live together in one happy realm. ^_^  
  
Chapter One  
  
*~*~*~*~ Ranma ~*~*~*~*  
  
Cutting through the forest, Ranma reached a very.uptight Akane. Her eyes were shooting sparks and her lips were parted in a very frightening manner. This is not the look of a happy girl.  
  
"Where were you?" She screeches, throwing her hands up in the air with exasperation. He promised to take over the cleaning for today but there he goes again, running off into the woods to "be alone". Man oh man. Why did she get stuck with the lamest fiancé in the whole world?  
  
"I am sorry, Akane." Ranma mumbles, shocking the girl with his apology. Never has he apologized willingly before. She feels a light smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Well.it's alright for today. But, just don't do it again, alright?" She gives him a slight smile and starts toward the dojo, wondering why he is suddenly so friendly. Maybe it is because he truly feels sorry, she decides. Maybe.he is started to like me. She puts a hand against her warm cheek, blushing madly at the thought. No way. Where did that come from? Glad that he can't see her bright pink cheeks, she gladly trots on. Only when she feels that she has cooled down did she turn around and holler at him. "Are you coming or what??"  
  
He nods slightly. "Sure, I am coming." He drops his gaze onto the wet grass, thinking of her and only her. Maybe. she is just an illusion. A beautiful dream. No. he shakes his head, smiling a little. He can still taste her skin on his lips. She is real and he will find her.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Usagi ~*~*~*~*  
  
She picks up her skirt and sighs, racing through the path that follows the pretty creek. Her guardian is not going to be very happy. She can't believe that she let that boy kiss her. but she is ever glad that he did. Rushing towards the little cottage, she pants, out of breath. "Aunt Beryl! I am home!" She declares, opening the little wooden door. She gasps as her head is snapped back from a violent slap.  
  
"Where have you been, Usagi?" The red-haired woman spits out, watching as the pretty girl's face darken with blood. The hand print across her pale cream-colored cheek looks ever so delightful. The woman cackles secretly. "I was watching the Crystal, bunny dearest, so don't you dare lie to me."  
  
The young woman cringes, slightly stroking her hot cheek. She's grown to expect those slaps and whips, but that didn't lessen the pain every single time. "I am sorry, Aunt Beryl. I was in the woods by the creek, thinking." She picks up a wooden chair and brings it to the older woman, settling it in front of her. She watches as Beryl moves to sit, breathing a slight sigh of relief. This means that Beryl's mood isn't too bad.  
  
"Usagi, tell me this. Where you alone? You know that you, dearest princess, are not supposed to speak with strangers. Especially men. You are promised to the Prince as a pure flower. I won't have it if you. took up with other men the way your mother did." She glares at the image of the lovely Serenity. She was such a treacherous woman who had to die in that car accident, leaving Beryl with one teenage princess to look after. Beryl hated that stupid sister of hers.  
  
"Yes, Aunt," Usagi nods slightly, cringing at the slander of her mother's name. Everyone knew her mother was a kind woman who would have never done such things as Beryl is accusing her of.  
  
"What is the punishment that you give yourself for disobeying me?" Beryl smirks, knowing very well that the girl wouldn't think to ask for anything light.  
  
"I will.simply not have supper." Usagi replies, igoring the loud protests of her stomach.  
  
"Very well, then, little bunny. Off to your room until tomorrow morning. I do not want to see a reminder of the whore that you call mother." She purses her lips, struggling not to laugh. The child-woman looked like she is about to cry.  
  
"Y-yes, Aunt Beryl." And the blond princess exits, adroitly wiping tears from her eyes so it only seems that she is weary. 'Oh mother.' She drops onto the bed, sobbing vehemently. 'Oh mother, I wish you were here. I think.I met my soul-mate today.' She steals a glance to her crystal that she received from her mother. It burned a light pink. Gasping, she clutches the crystal to her heart. Pink.the color of true love.  
  
What was his name again.? Oh, yes. Ranma. Dear sweet Ranma. Usagi smiles, hugging the crystal to her heart. She will leave this dirty little house tonight, and find her love. 


	3. Chapter Two

The Way It Should Have Been  
  
AN: Thanks for your reviews everyone! That was so nice of you all. It made me feel very special! ^_^ I agree with you, Sailor Star Stream! Crazy ol' Beryl should be punished. Solarfury, Lady Love, Montymouse, solarmistress - Thanks a bunch for reviewing my stuff! It made my day! Yay for Koe-chan and Angel!! You guys are the greatest imotou-chans a girl can have! Thanks everyone for supporting the story so far!! Okay, so, here's another chapter. Hate it, love it. . . just please read it. ^_~  
  
' . . . ' are thoughts  
  
* = are special notes. Please look at the explanations included at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailormoon. sighs I wish I did.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*~*~*~*~ Usagi ~*~*~*~*  
  
CREEEEEK! She gasps, struggling to keep the noise to a minimum, which was a hard thing to do in such a raggedly old cottage. Usagi curses the ancient door that leads out to the main living room. She held her breath as she sneaked by Beryl who was once again reeking of sour whiskey. Please don't let her wake up, Goddess! Oh please. Her hands were clutching her duffel bag so tight that her knuckles turned white. A final creek and she was out the door. Freedom.  
  
Feeling happier than she had been in ages, the girl undoes her hair, letting the silky waves tumble down her shoulders. She races past the through the meadow happily, throwing her arms about and humming songs she learned as a child from her mother. She should have done this sooner. Usagi bends down and grabs a handful of flowers, giggling like she had when she was a child. Her mother had taught her all the names of the flowers in their garden, and had passed on her love of flowers to the little blond girl.  
  
She breathes in the fresh air, and lies down on the soft grass. She should be happy and carefree, but why does the hair on the back of her neck stand? She sits up, suddenly aware that the reason why she's feeling strange was because she is being watched. Shivering slightly, she curls her small slender hands into fists. "Who is there? What do you want? Come out here, now!" She threatens, raising her delicate hands in the air. "I can f-fight you know!" She repeats, a bit more harsher this time. She turns to see a cute black piglet wobbling towards her. "Kawaii!" She whispers, as the pig edges closer. She grins. "Why hello there."  
  
*~*~*~*~ Ranma ~*~*~*~*  
  
He couldn't get her off his mind. He did try, of course, but he just couldn't. All through dinner, he has been picking at his rice bowl, unaware of the fact that everyone were staring at him, wondering what the heck is wrong with Ranma. They have never seen the boy refusing to eat before.  
  
"Is the soup not hot enough for you, Ranma?" Kasumi had asked, always the motherly figure in the Tendo household. He had shaken his head, and told her that the wonton soup was delicious. But, he couldn't drink a drop.  
  
Genma certainly did benefit from Ranma's "phase" ,the father had characterized it as, because he had taken more than half of Ranma's share that night. Between mouthfuls, he questioned his son if he was alright, and only got mumbles in return. 'Something must have been wrong with the poor boy. Maybe his feminine side is taking over, ' he thought as he went through his fourth bowl of rice. After dinner, the boy went into his room, and lay soundlessly in his bed, staring straight at the ceiling. Something was definitely wrong with him, Genma decided. But what, he didn't know. Maybe the poor boy got into a fight with Akane. She seemed to be quiet during dinner also. Turning away from the young people, he filled his bowl with three more scoops of rice and continued munching.  
  
"Ranma. . . did you mean what you said at the forest?" Akane asked, peeking into the boy's room to find him idle. "That you were sorry I mean. . . " She stutters, slightly blushing. What is wrong with her?? She couldn't possibly still be giddy about comments from that stupid jerk.  
  
"Hrmm." He replied, thinking of her perfect blond hair and those sapphire eyes. When is he going to meet this angel again? He snaps out of his thoughts, noticing that the his fiancée was speaking to him. "What did you say, Akane?" He asked, lips curling up to give her a slightly crooked smile. "I wasn't paying attention," he admitted, only to find the girl gone. "Oh well. . ." He goes back to his musing about his love.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Usagi ~*~*~*~*  
  
She cuddles the piglet close, enjoying the feel of a pet in her arms. She wondered whose pet he was. Probably some city girl who couldn't appreciate the true happiness of owning a pet. The city. that must be where Ranma is right now. Usagi sighs, suddenly sitting up. Sitting the piglet in the crook of one arm, and picking up her bag with the other, Usagi tetter- tottered through the forest, excited. Yes, she will go to the city today, and she will be able to meet her love once again.  
  
The dark forest soon gave away to the bright sunlight and the air filled with a strange mustiness that can only be found in the city. Usagi sets her bags down to wipe at her sweaty brows. She looks around, mystified at the wonderful world of. well, humans. She hasn't seen another person in such a long time. Giggling, she made her way through the streets, gawking at the beautiful maidens dressed in modern day clothes. Looking down at her own white sundress, she feels ashamed. Maybe it's time to buy some new clothes. And, of course, some food!  
  
She scans around the busy market place. Hrmm. Spotting a quaint Chinese restaurant, Usagi grins. Yep, that's what she felt like. Chinese. She peers down at the little black pig. "Are you hungry too, piggy?" She was surprised as he agrees. Hrmm. strange piglet. Almost as if he's human. . .  
  
That couldn't be possible anyway. "Well, we should still find out who your owner is, if you have one that is. But, first, food." Usagi opened the door of the shop to stare at two beautiful Chinese maidens dressed in qipaos*. "Ugh. . . Um. . . Could I have a whole of 2 bowls of ramen and six porkbuns please?" She says, smiling a bit shyly at the taller of the two.  
  
She nods. "Sure. Shampoo, could you please go make the ramen today?" The older girl says, giving her younger sister a slight smile. The other girl nods.  
  
"Anything you say, Rei-chan." Shampoo disappears into the kitchen, leaving Usagi and the girl called Rei alone. She looks at the blond, blinking a little.  
  
"Say. . . what is up with your dress anyways? You're not from around here, are you?" She questions boldly, looking the blond over.  
  
Usagi shakes her head vigoriously, giggling a little as her blind little head bobbed up and down. "Could you really tell?" She was about to say more when a tall young man snatched her satchel. He ran out the door, holding her belongings.  
  
A string of unladylike curses escaped from Usagi's lips as she rushes out the door, chasing after the thief. "Come back here, and fight like a man!" She yells, waving her fists around. She can't believe it. Her first day in town, and someone steals her stuff. Maybe Beryl was right. This is not a place for her. Lost her thoughts, she doesn't see until too late that someone is standing right in front of her.  
  
"Oof!! I'm so sorry! Here, do you need any help?" A girl with pretty short hair asks as she crashes into Usagi. She pushes herself off the ground, and stares at the blond girl. She has never seen anyone with such pretty hair before. "Gomen! It was my fault." She admits, giving Usagi a cute dimpled smile. She helps the distraught blond girl up.  
  
"Oh, it's alright. But I must get going!" She scans the premise, and sighs. That thief is no where to be seen. Exhausted and depressed, she drops down onto the floor. "That was my everything. . . If only. . ." she sobs out, not caring who saw or heard. She was surprised to find a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You got mugged, didn't you?" The girl she crashed into said, smiling gently at the sobbing girl. "And. . . now you have nothing?" She asks, sighing, a plan already forming in her mind. It's terrible for a foreign girl like this to be left here all alone with nothing else.  
  
"Y-yes. What am I going to do now? I know n-no one. I-I have no where to go. I'm j-just so stupid to think I can make it on my own-" Usagi chokes out through hic-ups. She raises two sapphire eyes to look at the other girl.  
  
"Oh. Well, urm, it's strange for me to say this, but you can come stay with me and my family. You obviously seem nice, and it's all my fault that the thief ran off with your stuff." She says, patting the girl on her head. "I mean, if you want. I'm Akane by the way."  
  
Usagi gasps, very surprised and equally happy. Beryl was wrong. There are greate people on earth. "I'm Usagi, Akane. And, you know, it wasn't really your fault, but if you're offering. . . well. . . then, sure, I would love to! But, is that going to be okay with your family?" She questions, a bit worried. She can't feel in her heart that this girl is great and honest and truthful. She'll be safe with this girl. But will she get in trouble just to help Usagi?  
  
"Oh, they won't really care. Actually, they will probably be delighted. No one has met any of my friends so far. I'll just tell them that you're a friend from school." She giggles, pulling Usagi up. "Now, let's get you to my house, Usagi. You're close to my size, so you can probably wear my clothes." She says, holding Usagi's hand, and pulling her towards the Tendo dojo. "Actually, the only person who might give you trouble is my fiancé." Akane wrinkles her nose with distaste.  
  
"Fiancé?" Usagi's eyes widen. "And just how old are you Akane?" She asks, giggling. "You can't possibly be over sixteen." She states, thinking about her own sixteen years.  
  
"Yeah, well, I am sixteen. It's a long story, and I'd rather not get into it now, Usagi." She replies, tugging on the other girl's hand. "Now come on. If Ranma gives you any trouble, just let me know. I'll take care of him." She says, giving Usagi a wink. She's surprised to see the color drain from Usagi's pretty peach complexion.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
  
  
* Oh yeah. A qipao is a traditional Chinese dress that the girls all wear. It looks a little like a kimono, except it has short sleeves, and has long slits along the sides of the dress that go up to mid-thigh.  
  
  
  
Solarfury, Lady Love, Montymouse, solarmistress 


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Yay!! School's out for now, and I can finally write! Thanks so much to all you guys who took the time to review. I promise that this story is here to stay. ( Please more reviews!! You are the heart and soul of my stories, minna-chan!! Sorry... this is crappiest chapter ever. -__-0  
  
School = killing!! BAD. I'm sorry I took SOOOO long.  
  
MMMmmm. . . this chappie is dedicated to *~*Silver Moon Princess*~*! Thank you for your interest and your email. (  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
The Way It Should Have Been  
  
' . . . ' are thoughts  
  
* = are special notes. Please look at the explanations included at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Sailormoon. Rarrrrrg. . . this depresses me  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~*~*~ Usagi ~*~*~  
  
The name scattered the blond girl's thoughts as flashes of Ranma's face and the memory of the perfume of his skin drowned her senses. How could he be engaged? The man was destined for her! No . . . It must be a lie, the young girl thought. He could not possibly marry someone that is not his true love. There must be a mistake - nothing could be so cruel.  
  
But another look into the half-dreamy expression on Akane's face brought Usagi to the surface – she is familiar with that look on the other girl's face; Usagi herself carried it just a few days ago. Unable to cope with the fact that her dream love has already been stolen by another, the girl shivers and rubbed up and down her arms, lost in her thoughts.  
  
So, he is engaged. Usagi closed her eyes and felt the unwanted tears threaten to flow down her cheeks. What a funny thing fate is – to let her meet the man of her dreams, the man of her destiny . . . and then to have him marry someone else. Biting on her bottom lip, she takes in a shaky breath, wondering what to say and what to do. She knows that he feels something for her . . . she can feel it in the way he looked and her and had heard it in the way he said her name. But engaged? She barely notices the concerned look upon Akane's face, and the touch of the other girl's hand against her forehead. Dazed, she was only able to catch the last of Akane's words.  
  
". . . alright?"  
  
"Hrmm? I am sorry, I spaced out for a bit." The blond struggled to plaster an embarrassed smile on her face, but fails. "I happen to do that quite a lot." She dropped her gaze to the floor as if she felt humiliated, but it was truly just to hide the look of despair and sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't be such a great idea for me to stay with you. . . It sounds like your home is filled with people. It probably would not be too right for me, an outsider, to intrude. . . I . . . do believe that it is rather easy for me to make friends and find other lodging. " The princess fingered a lock of her golden hair, twirling it in her fingers as a nervous reaction. Giving the black haired girl a brief smile, she turns around giving Akane a perfect glimpse of her bruised limbs. They were the "precious gifts" her aunt left on her porcelain flesh as punishment for some trifle things. "Thank you for being so sweet, Akane . . ."  
  
A look of horror crossed Akane's face as she digested the look of the marred flesh, coming quickly to the conclusion that the girl was hurt, and lying about certain things. Although as her fiancé said, Akane is unfeminine and very bossy, the girl had a heart of pure gold, and she did not believe in letting the innocent suffer.  
  
"No wait!" Akane's hand stuck out to grab the other girl's arm. "No, no, no." Her lips curl into a friendly smile. "Usagi, you cannot leave me here. I finally make another friend, and I'm not willing to let her wander around the streets alone. Besides, you . . . don't seem to know anyone else in this town." Grinning, she half-drags the other girl to the street of her dojo. "You'll see . . . everyone's very friendly. Well, with the exception of Ranma. That jerk . . . I swear I'm going to get him some day."  
  
"Well. . . if you insist. But we have to stop by that Chinese Ramen shop first. I found this tiny little pigling who was lost in the woods. . ." Usagi pointed towards the restaurant that lay a few streets away from them.  
  
"P-chan?!" Akane squealed. "That's MY P-Chan! Oh goodness, I have been looking for him for ages. I never know why he wonders off. It's as if he has the worst sense of direction in the worlds. . ." Akane grinned. "All right. . . We will go to that shop and claim my piggy. I hope Shampoo and Rei didn't cook him, yet. Ugh. I despise those two sisters."  
  
Chattering happily, Akane dragged the reluctant bunny through the busy streets of Japan.  
  
~*~*~ Ranma ~*~*~  
  
Hearing Akane's voice flood the hall of the dojo, the young man peeked out of his room to see what the ruckus was about. He had been happily sleeping, dreaming about Usagi and lots of delicious food when her voice cut through the happy la-la land like scissors through rice paper. 'That unsexy – uncute tomboy makes a lot of noise', he thought annoyed, rolling out of his futon. The shrill voice was exclaiming about a bunny she found on the streets.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Ranma stepped out into the courtyard, stretching as he yawned. The sunlight burned his eyes. Why couldn't that lame girl wake him up later? It's still light outside. . . He perks up, though, when he heard a very feminine, very familiar giggle. Scanning all around, he moves through the yard, deftly dodging the overgrown bushes cluttering his path. But he slips on a wet towel strewn unceremoniously upon the path, and he fell into the icy pond near by. Ranma hisses at the unwelcome coldness, cringing as he feels his body change into something else. He picks himself up, and shakes the wetness from his silky red hair. Running a hand through the auburn locks, Ranma searched for the object that brought this curse upon him. Recognizing the pink towel with the cherry blossom that Akane is always using, Ranma's hands formed into two fists.  
  
Out by the front gate, a very feminine voice could be heard screeching out three very unladylike words – "DAMN YOU, AKANE!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~ Usagi and Akane ~*~*~  
  
"Oh my goodness. . ." Usagi's eyes widened when she heard someone call out the name of her new friend. She cautiously scanned around for the perpetrator. Focusing on her eyes on a red-head stomping towards them, Usagi wondered if this strange girl is related to Akane.  
  
"Um. . . I think your sister is annoyed," she whispers to the short-haired girl in front of her. Akane had been busy speaking to her father about their visitor, so she didn't notice the arrival of her fiancé. Now, hearing Usagi's warning, she turns to look at the stunned redhead.  
  
"Shut up, Ran-. . ." she stopped glowering when she noticed the shocked expression on Ranma's face. What is going on now? He seemed to be spellbound by the beauty of Usagi. She felt jealous rise inside of her, and she yanked on Ranma's pig-tail. "You better treat our guest nicely. She will be staying with us for a couple of months, and I don't want you to get her any trouble."  
  
She would have continued, but she noticed that Ranma no long acknowledged her presence. The "girl" had whispered a single word, "Usagi." Confused, Akane turned to look at the surprised blond.  
  
"Do you know Ran-chan?" She tilted her head to the side, wondering what's going on. And then, she was relieved to hear Usagi's words.  
  
"No. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with such auburn locks. Your hair is so lovely, Ran-chan." Usagi giggled. "I just hope that we will be able to become really good friends." She dropped to form a graceful tradition Japanese bow. Then, she extended her hand to Ranma. "I don't know how you guessed my name. Maybe my hair resembles bunny ears." At that, she laughed, once again. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ran-chan." 


End file.
